paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Water Carnival
The Water Carnival is one of two possible camp-wide competitions between troops on Saturday Afternoon at Horseshoe. The other event is Paul Bunyan Field Day. The events alternate every other week in camp (i.e. Week 1 will have WC, Week 2 will have PB, Week 3 will have WC... etc.). Because camp runs an odd number of weeks (seven) that means that it also alternates every year for troops like Paoli 1 that attend camp for the same week each year. Therefore even numbered years are Paul Bunyan and odd numbered years are Water Carnival. Events While Paul Bunyan is hosted by Campcraft and themed around camping, nature, and woodsman skills, Water Carnival is hosted by the Aquatics staff and themed around swimming and athletics. Events include a bike race, swimming competitions, and the Scoutmaster belly-flop. *Racing Down the Strip – 1 RWB Blue Section: One scout swims a 50 yard spring. Three heats, with the two fastest simmers from each heat competing in the final. * Fisticuffs! – 1 RWB Blue Section: Two experienced scouts square off in a battle of brute strength on an inner tube of humungous proportions. The victor must remain firmly planted to win. * Doing the Charleston – 1 RW Red Section: Younger scouts spin in a circle and keep time to the beat, playing a nautical version of in-water musical chairs. *Sneaking into Ratsby's - 1 scout - Side Event: Scouts must navigate a course of obstacles while dodging water balloons thrown by the competition. The scout hit th eleast times wins! *Diving for Dollars - 4 W White Section: The team of younger scouts that gathers the most riches wins the day! *Bayonet Battle - 2 RW Red Section: Two WWI vets must mount their trusty steeds and defeat the enemy! Multiple heats - multiple victories! One winner! *Making the Mansion - 2 scouts - Side Event: Two scouts craft a mansion out of the sands on the volleyball court *Hauling in the Valley of Ashes - 4 RW Red Section: Four scouts experienced in canoeing compete in a contest of brute strength *Lazing Around the Dock - 1 RWB (Adults) Blue Section: Under the noonday sun, one scoutmaster from each troop will finally enjoy some leisure time by swimming feet first to the finish line. *Rescuing a Partygoer - 2 RWB Blue Section: Help! One scout has fallen in the pool and can't get out! The other scout must perform a throwing rescue and save him as fast as possible. *A Silly Race - 2 W White Section: One scout will place his legs on the other's shoulders and doggy paddle while the standing scout walks. First to fully cross the finish line wins! *Hauling a Flag - 4 Scouts - Side Event: Four scouts show off their pride of their country by raising a mast. (Using a masthead knot) *....Keelhaul! - 1 RWB Blue Section: Skilled participants must demostrate great lung capacity as well as composure as they attempt to swim the length of the pool - in a single breath! *The Magnificent Dive - 1 RWB (Scoutmaster) Blue Section: No great party is complete without a foolish show of pain! One adult leader sacrifices his body for our amusement in a belly flop contest. *Retrieve the Pig - 1 RWB (SPL) Blue Section: Which SPL will be the first to retrieve this symbol of affection and beauty? The first to remove the greased pig from the water wins! Family Parents, relatives, and friends of the scouts in camp at Horseshoe are encouraged to attend this exuberant event. While they do not participate, the families can spectate, cheer, and take pictures and video of the various competitions. The support of the parents drives the scouts to perform well, excellent if from Paoli 1. Due to the limited space within the pool confines, spectators have to sit outside the fence to watch. Nevertheless, the shouts and cheers from the parents can always be heard. Category:Horseshoe Category:Family Event